Center Stage
by We Don't Do Rhyming
Summary: Summary: When Austin Moon gets the lead role in the school play, it's not a surprise to anyone. But it is a surprise that his best friend, Ally, is playing his love interest. Is it awkward, or is it love? Rated T for swearing and slightly inappropriate things. Auslly!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Austin Moon gets the lead role in the school play, it's not a surprise to anyone. But it is a surprise that his best friend, Ally, is playing his love interest, is it awkward, or is it love? Rated T for swearing and slightly inappropriate things. Aussly!**

**AN: Sup, kids! This is our newest ongoing fic. This one is only the slightest bit of an OOC, just because of cursing and a little bit of one-sided Traustin. Don't worry, there'll be some Trez action.**

**DISCLAIMER: Towels are blue, **  
**Tissues are green.**  
**We don't own Austin and Ally, **  
**And we don't do rhyming.**

**The Pajama Game- Chapter 1**

**Ally's POV**

Words to live by if your best friend is Trish De La Rosa: "If, theoretically, your best girl friend has a crush on your best boy friend, than you should theoretically make sure that crush goes away as soon as possible, or you will theoretically be caught in a huge mess. You know, theoretically."- Unknown (AKA Sunsets). This quote pretty much sums up today.

"OMG!" Trish squealed, as she only just had a newly found crush on our friend Austin. "What?" I groaned in agony, seeing as though I was locked in her bedroom with her pacing around like a maniac.

"Austin is trying to get bigger in acting right? So, he told me he is going to try out for the schools production of The Pajama Game!" she screamed giddily.

"Why is that so important to you?" I grumbled, as I lazily sat on the bed.

"Because, he has a 99% guarantee that he will get Sid. So if I get the role of Babe, we kiss 13 times in one scene! Oh, If I get that part, I will be SO grateful." she squealed, oblivious that every other girl in the school, except for me, was trying out for that exact role. Why? The same reason she is. They want to get kissed on the lips by none other than Austin Moon.

(Well, that and the fact that our drama/ dance/ music/ art teacher, ,* made everyone either be in the school play or take an art, music, or dance class for 35 percent of our grade, and the play seemed to be the popular option.)

Since practically the whole school signed up to be in the play, the chances of anyone in our friend group (besides Austin) being picked as a main character were miniscule. So, whichever girl gets picked to be Babe will be, as Trish says, super extra mega gigantically with cherries on top lucky. She also said something about killing the girl if it was not her... Whatever, though.

"Ally, do you like Austin?" she said, a questioning, yet scary look on her face. "Ewww, no! You are disgusting!" I replied, reading a magazine that was on her desk.

"Good! I'm thinking of taking out some of the competition." She said evilly, rubbing her hands together like a maniac.

"You do that." I replied, distracted.

Austin's POV

Ah, school, my favorite place in the world.

Who am I kidding? I hate school! There is a reason I actually want to go to school today, though.

It's because I'm so excited to be in Marino High's production of The Pajama Game! Everyone knows i'm going to get the lead, Sid, so whoever gets picked for Babe, the female lead, will be a very lucky girl. You know, not to be cocky or anything... Haha, I said cock.

Auditions are today. Wonder how that'll go...

During Audtions, nobody's POV

" I tried my best, the song they have you singing is hard!" Trish complained. "But I think I did pretty well. I think I might have a shot at getting the lead role!"

It was Ally's turn. She was trying out for Gladys. "Okay, Ally Dawson, you're up!" said.

"I'll be trying out for the role of Gladys." she said confidently. Gladys was mainly a dancing role, but Ally was sure her dancing was great. "Okay, you will be singing part of Once-a-Year Day." said. "Start from the beginning."

Taking a deep breath, Ally began the song excitedly and confidently. "This is my once a year day,  
Once a year day, felt the morning sun  
And I knew, this was my, once a year day, once a year day, even got a kiss from you, I feel like hopping up and down, like a kangaroo-"

"That's all I need, thank you, Ally." said. Ally nodded and left the room somewhat gracefully.

Ally's POV  
Oh no, SHE THOUGHT I WAS TERRIBLE! She asked me to stop after the third verse! Well, at least I'll just be a factory worker... Maybe I'll even get Mabel! I think she has a song...

A week later, Third Person

"OMG! The cast list is up!" Trish screamed, slamming her locker shut. She looked at the list.

This list is based off of what role I think you deserved. NOT the one you tried out for. .

Sid Sorokin- Austin Moon  
Katie (Babe) Williams- Ally Dawson  
Gladys- Maddie Baker  
Heinz- Dezmond Worthy  
Mabel- Cassidy Conners  
Prez- Dallas Kelly  
Hasler- Elliot Carlson  
Mae- Trish De La Rosa  
Poopsie- Kira Starr  
Pop- Lester Dawson  
Joe- Ethan Valconi  
Charley- Charlie Cohen  
Mary- Patty Simcocks *2  
Mara- Emily Valentine  
1st Helper- Sam Chrysler  
2nd Helper- Marzia Jean

Everyone else who auditioned will be a factory worker, or on crew. -'Mrs. Whole

There were a lot of mad comments. "WHY DID THAT SKANK GET BABE?!" Ally heard the loud comment as she hid in a corner, muttering to herself, "I'm gonna die I'm gonna die..." Once she calmed down, she got out of the corner. Now, people were screaming about different matters. Such as, "WHO THE HELL IS MADDIE BAKER?" and "WHY DID SHE GET SUCH A BIG ROLE? NOBODY KNOWS HER!" and the occasional, "WHY IS AUSTIN MOON SO SEXY," which was most likely said by a certain Austin Moon himself.

"KIDS, CALM DOWN!" said, grabbing everyone's attention with her loud yell. "First of all, Ally is talented, and that is why she got the lead role. Secondly, You will meet Maddie in a few minutes. She is an Elite student and broadway dancer and singer from New York so she definitely deserves the role. And Austin?" Mrs. Whole said catching Austin's attention "Yes?" Austin replied picking his head up from his phone. "Don't be too full of yourself." she said trying to not say sexy. "Oh, that. Yeah, I didn't say that." Austin areplied. "Well then who did?" Mrs. Whole said. Three girls in the back, recognized as Tilly Thompson, Cassidy Conners, and Kira Starr, sheepishly raised their hands. "Now that we got that out of the the way, let me introduce you to the new exchange student, Maddie Baker!" Mrs. Whole announced as all the boys drooled. Except one. Austin. He had a puzzled look on his face, like he was trying to picture what this girl looked like. And then, Maddie walked through that door. And everyone was expecting some proper, snooty girl with an attitude and a perfect body. The only thing this description and the actual girl had in common was the attitude...

**AN: *1: Teehee, Mrs. Whole... We're so immature.**

***2: anyone get that reference?**

**So... Yeah!**

**Luffles, Sunsets**

**AN2: you know, Sunsets was about to just leave it blank at the end without my name. It's kind of rude considering I wrote THE WHOLE FREAKING CHAPTER. Literally, she only wrote ten (Sunsets: million) words. (Sunsets: and edited THE WHOLE FREAKING THING.) End of my extremely important announcement,**

**Miranda (Sunsets: who is a butt. Who gets the last laugh now, BITCH?)**

**(Miranda: Me.)**

**Sent from my iPad**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! We're glad you liked the first chapter!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: We've decided to announce a little project we're doing called Fix-It-Up February! Basically, we will not start anything new; we will be finishing up Accidentally in Love and keeping up with Center Stage. Meanwhile, anybody who requests our help will receive it from us! We will do brainstorms, help with plotholes and unsureness about where to take stories, and general grammar and spelling sweeps. PM if you're interested! We're also looking for helpers in this project, so PM if you're interested in that, and we'll post a list of our helpers in each chapter updated in February, as well as on our profile! (We will be checking the writings of our helpers to make sure we're not sending out inexperienced writers, so no worries.)**

**DISCLAIMER: Purple is green,**

**Orange is blue.**

**We don't own Austin and Ally (though we do own Maddy),**

**And We Don't Do Rhyming.**

**Center Stage**

**WARNING: MAJOR CURSING IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT, THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE.**

**Third Person**

A sleepy looking blonde emerged, yawning and running her fingers through a messy ponytail.

"Where are her tits?" a male student commented.

"Excuse me?" the blonde said, looking offended.

"Her butt is so flat, I could balance my venti frapp on it," Cassidy snickered.

"Venti frapp? Seriously? It's like you went into Starbucks***1 **and said, 'hi, just get me whatever the usual stereotypical white girl orders.'"** *2**

"You're white too, you know," Cassidy spluttered.

"Your mom is white." The girl muttered.

"Maddy!" Mrs. Whole chastised.

"What? She's allowed to stare at my butt and make comments about it, but I'm not allowed to talk about her mom?" Maddy asked.

"No, you are not!" Mrs. Whole scolded. "Now, before any more of this nonsense continues, tell everyone a little about yourself."

"Beep, beep!" Maddy looked at her cell phone screen. "Oh, it's for you. It's kindergarten. It wants it's getting-to-know-the-new-kid exercise back."

"You don't need to be sarcastic." Mrs. Whole glared.

"Yes, I do." Maddy said.

"No you don't. Just start the exercise." Mrs. Whole begged.

"Fine, whatever toots your horn." Maddy faced where most of the crowd had accumulated.

"Hi. I'm Maddy. I'm from New York. I have a younger brother, plus two older half-sisters and a bunch of other step-people I never remember. If you want to bring me food, I like toast with Nutella, Monster Energy, Gatorade, and any kind of chocolate. Y'know, except for white chocolate, because it's poser chocolate. I like to dance. So.. yeah." ***3 ** finished lamely. "Oh! Also, I'm kind of ADHD, so if we're walking in the halls and I'm just kind of like 'squirrel,' then just know that that's completely normal."

"As most of you know, Maddie will be playing Gladys in our school play." Mrs. Whole finished. "Speaking of which, rehearsal is after school today. I understand if you have plans that you can't cancel, but please show up if it's possible."

**AN: Time skip- rehearsal after school (by the way, if you didn't read either of the AN's, please read the section that is titled "announcement," as it's really important. It's the same announcement in the top and bottom.)**

**Ally's POV**

I hurried into the theater, scanning the rows for my friends.

"Over here, Ally!" I heard Trish's voice from behind me. Spinning around, I grinned as I saw Trish, Dez and Austin smiling and waving their arms around. I hurried over to where they sat.

"I saved you a seat." Trish smiled, patting the seat next to her. She sat on the end, with Dez between her and Austin, who was closest to me. They had moved the farthest they could go into the aisle, so there were ten or so seats for me to climb over before I reached them.

"Aww, thanks!" I was about to climb over Austin and Dez to get to the seat to sit down when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Spinning around, I saw that new girl, Maddy, smiling crookedly at me.

"Hi! You're Ally, right?" She said, sounding friendly enough.

"Yes, I am. How did you know? Did I introduce myself?" I asked, frowning. Funny, I didn't remember introducing myself...

"Oh, I was in your science class, and I heard your name and recognized it from the cast sheet. You're playing Babe?" She tilted her head slightly, still smiling.

"I _am_ playing Babe." I said, my confusion clearing.

"And who's the lucky boy who gets to play Sid?" She wiggled her eyebrows a little.

Austin dramatically coughed from behind me, causing Maddy to look at him, scrutinizing him.

"Not too shabby... Wait a minute, do I know you from somewhere?" She frowned at him, trying to remember him.

We all watched her, waiting for her to figure it out.

"Wait a minute..." She snapped her fingers a few times. "You're that guy from the dog food commercial!"

"Why does everybody think I'm the dog food guy?" Austin whined. "I'm way cooler than him!"

"Just kidding, I know who you are. You're Austin Moon!" She grinned, edging around me so she could move to shake Austin's hand. "I loved Steal Your Heart. It's too bad you didn't hook up with that girl you wrote it fo- wait a minute!" She looked back at Ally, piecing the last puzzle piece together. "You're the one he wrote it for, right? oh my gosh, I thought it was for you all along! I mean, if you look at the tabloids and all the pictures of you two, you should see how often Austin checks Ally ou-" she was interrupted by Austin covering her mouth.

"If anyone asks, she didn't talk." Austin deadpanned.

"I'll just sit with you guys today, if that's cool." Before anybody could say a word, her eyes landed on the single spot next to Trish. "Aw, you even knew I was coming over and saved a spot for me? How sweet!" She gracefully stepped around Austin, Dez and Trish's chairs and sat in the one next to Trish, which was supposed to have been for me.

"Actually, Twinkle Toes, that seat was for Al-" Trish was interrupted by me when I said, "It's okay, I'll just sit here," and sat next to Austin.

"So... we're the leads, huh?" Austin managed to smile at me.

"I guess we are." I managed to smile back. My stomach felt like it was twisting itself into knots, I was so nervous. I didn't quite know why. I had gotten rid of my stage fright, so I really didn't have a reason to be nervous. Besides the fact that I was sitting next to Austin and the seats were so small that my side was pressed against his and it was kind of weird and tingly but in the best way possible.

"Hey, don't forget about us! We all have songs and stuff! Dez even starts the show!" Maddy interjected.

Trish said, "Wait, I have a song?" at the same time as Dez said, "Wait, I'm starting the show?"

"Yeah! Jeez, did nobody else illegally acquire a copy of the script?" Maddy rolled her eyes. "Kidding, I'm kidding... Probably."

"Attention, attention!" Mrs. Whole yelled from the front of the room. We all turned our attention toward her.

"Welcome to the first rehearsal for our school show!"

**AN: **

***1: We don't own Starbucks.**

***2: We don't drink coffee, so we legitimately looked up, "what kind of coffee do white girls get at Starbucks" and that was one of the options, so...**

***3: Don't own any brands we mentioned.**

**Sorry for ending it there. We weren't sure if you guys wanted the details of the meeting or not. If you're reading this (which hopefully you are), please tell us in the reviews whether you want to see directly into the rehearsal, or just get a recap and move onto another scene!**

******ANNOUNCEMENT (it's the same one that was at the beginning, so don't read this if you read that one): We've decided to announce a little project we're doing called Fix-It-Up February! Basically, we will not start anything new; we will be finishing up Accidentally in Love and keeping up with Center Stage. Meanwhile, anybody who requests our help will receive it from us! We will do brainstorms, help with plotholes and unsureness about where to take stories, and general grammar and spelling sweeps. PM if you're interested! We're also looking for helpers in this project, so PM if you're interested in that, and we'll post a list of our helpers in each chapter of Center Stage or Accidentally in Love updated in February, as well as on our profile! (We will be checking the writings of our helpers to make sure we're not sending out inexperienced writers, so no worries.)**

******So... Yeah! Review telling us your opinion on viewing the rehearsal vs. moving onto another scene, PM us about Fix-It-Up February, and we'll see you next week!**

******Adios,**

******Munsets**


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV

"So, to start, we'll do a little run-through of the songs. For the most part, we will be practicing the songs and dances in here. I expect you to, on your own time, memorize your lines and be off-book in the next three weeks. If I tell you in advance that we will be practicing a scene in here earlier than that, you will need to know your lines for that scene. If this seems like too big of a commitment, then I will ask you to leave. Does everyone understand?"

For a second, I was tempted to leave. Three weeks? That's practically nothing! With all the time I spend writing songs and working at Sonic Boom, how am I supposed to get my lines memorized? I looked over at Austin.

"How are we going to get this done?" I whispered to him frantically.

"Relax, Ally! We'll just have to take a little time off of recording to do this, that's all." He whispered to me comfortingly.

"Okay, if you're sure..." I said, my voice giving away my doubt.

"Let's start off with the opening number. Dez, since you'll be starting the show, you need to be really good and get the audience's attention."

Mrs. Whole spent a while marking the movements with Dez. It seemed to mainly include him just swinging his arms and walking around the stage.

"Now, the next song is called 'Racing with the Clock." All of the female ensemble will be in it, as well as Ethan and Charlie. I just want you guys to come up here and sing it, as Maddie and I haven't worked out the choreography yet."

"Maddie?" Kira yelled as we all turned to face Maddie. "What does she have to do with this dance? She isn't even in it!"

"But weren't you informed? I'm student choreographer." Maddie smirked at everyone gaping at her.

"Th- this- it's so unfair!" Tilly spluttered, turning back to Mrs. Whole. "She just got here, and she has a lead role _and _she's student choreographer? This is rigged! I hate things that are rigged! I hate them, I hate them, I HATE THEM!"

"Yeah, you're totally treating her and Ally as your favorites!" Kira agreed.

"Don't bring Ally into this!" Trish yelled, standing up. "She got her role fair and square!"

I felt a wave of relief and gratitude flow over me as Trish spoke.

"Neither Ally nor Maddie were chosen based on a bias towards them; I simply thought they were best suited for the roles, and Maddie was best suited to choreograph the dances." Mrs. Whole clarified.

Several girls grumbled, but still walked up onto the stage, taking a copy of the sheet music that Mrs. Whole was handing out, preparing to start singing.

"I'll just say this beginning part, but Dez will say it in the show." Clearing her throat, Mrs. Whole turned on the stereo and stage-shouted, _"Hurry up, girls!"_

_"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!_

_Can't waste time, can't waste time, can't waste time!_

_When you're racing with the clock,_

_when you're racing with the clock,_

_and the second hand doesn't understand_

_that your back may break_

_and your fingers ache_

_and your constitution isn't made of rock! _

_It's a losing race when you're racing with the,_

_racing, racing, racing with the clock!" _***1**

They finished up the song, singing it a few more more times.

"Since this was a short-notice rehearsal, I'm going to let you girls go now. I want you to grab a schedule and a copy of the script before you leave. Tomorrow, I want Austin and Ally to come in to work on some of their scenes. There will be a rehearsal for the girls to work on I'm Not At All in Love on Friday, and there will be dance workshops with Maddie and I on Saturday and Sunday. Boys, yours will be on Saturday morning to work on your half of Once-A-Year-Day, and the girls will be on Saturday afternoon to work on your half of Once-A-Year-Day. Sunday, everyone will come in to work on the choreography together. On Sunday, we will also be practicing the scene right before Once-A-Year-Day, so I'll need any of you with lines in that scene to memorize them. Thank you for coming!" With that, Mrs. Whole waved goodbye to the girl cast. She then tuned to us.

"Boy ensemble, I want you guys to practice mingling. Most of your scenes on stage will be faking talking amongst yourselves, so practice doing that. I'll need the following people to come up in pairs: Cassidy and Dez, Trish and Dallas, and Austin and Ally." We all walked up on the stage, eyeing each other.

"At some point in the show, each of you has a scene with their partner. Cassidy and Dez have a song in which Cassidy is serious and Dez is... well, not, Trish and Dallas have a very silly song, and Ally and Austin have some... well... _intense_ songs." I felt Austin stiffen beside me, and I blushed.

"I want you to work on your partner chemistry. Guys, be strong and confident. Girls, be flirty and fake-shy. Maddie, I want you to make sure they're doing it right. Go!"

***1: We don't own this song; it's from the lovely show "The Pajama Game."**

**Sorry this is so short; we're thinking this story will mainly be short chapters. **

**So... Yeah! We're hoping you enjoyed this. Hopefully, we'll be back next week with a new installment. Until then, happy reading!**

**Luffles, Munsets**


End file.
